Retribution
by sunsetofdoom
Summary: The final showdown between Eddy and his older brother: a cop versus a criminal, with little to no regard to blood relation. But what toll will it take when his old demons nearly return to haunt him?


The scene is set. An empty street, next to run-down shops, dead silent late at night. The characters are present, two men, the first walking alone, nonchalant, strutting as if he truly believes nothing can hurt him.

**The second, a man in a bulletproof vest, is holding his pistol with fixedly steady hands, iron-bound to prove him wrong.**

_The deed has been begun, and nothing will stop until it is over and done with._

"Matthew Lee-Morgan. You are under arrest, by order of the Peach County Police Department for child abuse, murder, and statutory rape. I am authorized to bring you into custody. Put your hands on your head , and turn around, slowly."

The first man, Matthew, did as he was told. But with a spooky, wry smile that spoke of his confidence.

"Well, well. Looks like you finally caught up to me, little brother."

"That's Officer Morgan to you, convict. You have the right to remain silent; I suggest you exercise it."

"Oh, _Officer_ Morgan, is it now? You joined _The Man_? I'm surprised Dad didn't disown you."

"He did."

"Oh, did he? Of course, it's not like I would know, seeing as I left that hellhole as soon as I could."

"Yeah? Good riddance, I say."

"Oh, you didn't miss me? What a shame. You haven't seen me since you were twelve; are you surprised at what I've turned into?"

"The sadistic, perverted bully that fucked up my childhood, turned into a child rapist and a murderer? No, I have to say I'm really not."

"Liar. You fucked up your own life. You always did have a talent for exaggeration; Dad never did believe your stories, did he, _Pipsqueak_?"

The pistol was at Matthew's throat now; the officer had slowly advanced forward, until lunging at his brother's last accusation.

"Shut up. Don't you dare, I know what you did to me, I know it was wrong, and you can't manipulate me anymore. Your little power games don't work on me, so don't ask me to pull this trigger; God knows I'm tempted enough as it is..."

"Do it, then. Shoot me. I dare you. Pay me back for everything you think I've done; I know you don't have the balls. You never have, you pathetic _weakling_. You read one too many comic books; you won't kill me, because you have a vision of yourself as a hero. When really..."

Matthew's hands were at his throat before he knew what happened.

"...You're nothing."

They struggled; panic flashed in the younger's eyes as his own brother tried to strangle him, trying not to lose himself inside terrifying memories of the same attempt. Back against a wall; no way out. Except one.

_A gunshot._

_A scream._

The officer pushed himself up on shaky legs.

"Looks like you were only half-right, big bro... I may not kill you, but I at least have the balls to shoot you."

Matthew was gasping for air, clasping the back of his shin where the bullet had entered, where the blood was now flowing quick and strong.

"_Help_ me..."

A sardonic laugh. "Really? Begging for help from the kid you once tortured? I don't think so, Mr. Morgan. It doesn't work that way. And now, the only reason I'm not killing you or beating your ass for as much revenge as I can get is because I have a better idea."

He leaned in close.

"I'm going to send you to the biggest prison in the state; lifetime sentence, if I can manage it. And once you've slipped into a bit of a routine..."

He allowed a serial-killer grin that rivaled Matthew's own to slip across his features.

"I'm going to accidentally let it slip just what you did to those kids. Have you heard about what happens to pedophiles in prison, Matt? Because I'll tell you now; It's not pretty."

He stood up again, regaining his former calm.

"Consider it retribution. From your first victim that you never finished off. Goodbye, big brother."

He turned away from his bleeding, terrified sibling, pulling out his Walkie-Talkie. He pressed a button.

"I've got him down. Bring down a car, and handcuffs."

_"Backup is on the way, Officer."_

A different button.

_"Eddy?"_

"Double D? I got him. He's on the ground. Bullet in his leg."

_"Oh my... Franks is going to kill you, you know. Didn't he order you off this case?"_

"I couldn't care less what Lumpy ordered. It needed doing."

_"I'm going to interpret from the bullet issue that he messed with you?"_

"Yep. Thinking out decisions hasn't always been Matt's strong point..."

_"And I'm going to go ahead and assume that since you called me, that's going to have done some significant mental damage and you want to schedule something to start it healing?"_

Eddy looked back, at his once-beloved older brother, injured by his own hands. He turned his face to the cleansing light of the moon, and spoke quietly.

"Three for three, Sockhead."

_"Count me in. You have anything to do tomorrow?"_

"Meeting with the Briars kid at noon. After that, nothing scheduled."

_"All right, then. Show up at my door before it gets bad."_

"I always have."

_"See you then. Good luck; Johnston's just reported your call. Ed's going to have your ass on a platter for this."_

"Don't care. And Double-D?"

_"Yes, Eddy?"_

"Thank you."

_"Not a problem, old friend. Over and out."_

**SunsetofDoom here, with yet another story! Jesus, I just can't stay on one fandom for more than ten minutes, can I?**

**These are some ideas I had after re-watching some EEnE reruns, and then finding as much of the movie as I could in various states on the Internet. (PS, if anyone can tell me where to find the whole thing, they get E-Cookies.)**

**The idea of Eddy's brother being a giant asshole had always kind of intrigued me. Mostly because I have a fucked-up family life of my own, but also because I kept thinking, "Man, the kid keeps building his brother up so much, he's gotta be compensating somewhere...".**

**Then I heard about the movie- and being the giant spoiler-whore that I am, I automatically spoiled myself.**

**OH. MY. FREAKING. GODS.**

**It fits! So, so incredibly well!**

**Obviously, I had to write a fic about it. There are other stories of this type I'd like to try, but here's the gist;**

**The Eds all work in the police department: Eddy is an officer, but he also takes care of social work and helps foster kids and child victims when he can. He only does fieldwork when he has to. Edd is the resident psychoanalysis specialist and crime-scene investigator, taking care of science and medical fields. However, where medical is concerned, he's more of a therapist; he cannot stand blood.  
Ed is probably the most surprising: after high school, he went into the military for a few years, lost his stupid and came back to work with his friends. He's Eddy's supervisor, which is particuarly difficult because as we all know, Eddy wouldn't respect authority if it was standing in front of him with a gun at his forehead.**

**Nazz is a science teacher at the high school. Kevin is a drifter, doing what work he can while traveling around the country on his favourite motorcycle. Johnny's a contractor, Jimmy is a vet, Sarah is a socialite, and the Kankers... Well, everyone would pretty much prefer not to think about the Kankers.**

**If you'd like to see more of this kind of thing, bug me. A LOT. Or I WILL NOT stay focused. Reviews, PMs, SPAM ME OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE.**

**Review, tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism would be helpful.**

**Hugs!**


End file.
